1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer provided with a margin setting mechanism for presetting the marginal line of printing area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a printer of the type in which a recording head is scanned to write information on a recording medium and which is provided with a margin setting mechanism. In such type of known printer, the control of margin setting is effected by detecting the position of the recording head. This necessitates an extremely precise and accurate detection mechanism.